


Tale As Old As Time

by auroreanrave



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney Princesses - Freeform, Disney References, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Husbands, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir just. Can't. Stop. Laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tale As Old As Time

**Author's Note:**

> Pure, pure family fluff wherein Nasir gets the giggles, Agron gets the pouting, and their daughter gets all the wins.

Nasir just can't. Stop. Laughing.

_Really_. It's _so_ hard to stop. He's been bent over double for the past ten minutes, his grocery bags around his ankles in the doorway to the living room, and he's dangerously on the verge of peeing his pants.

Agron snorts disdainfully, the gold glittery crown atop his head at a crooked angle, and the swathes of red lipstick from Thalia's aunt Mira standing out against his golden skin. He's not quite wearing the same pink gown that Aurora is sporting on the DVD case, but even in a tank top and shorts, Agron is quite decidedly, a Disney princess.

"Laugh all you want, I think she did a great job."

Thalia is delighted by this. She's been going through this Disney princess phase ever since she saw Crixus and Naevia's daughter Kore wearing Cinderella's periwinkle blue gown and watching the film on DVD the last time they had a playdate. Nasir had spent two hours hunting and engaging in furious bidding wars on eBay for original DVDs of the older Disney princess movies, and Agron had called a friend of a friend of a cousin, and had 'found' a bootlegged early copy of _Frozen_ on Blu-ray.

"That she did. You're so pretty."

Nasir gets that really _he_ is more princess material - he's got the hair for a start (Thalia had said it was like Pocahontas' or Mulan's, and Nasir tried hard to get insulted, but nothing materialised; their hair game is _flawless_ after all) and the smoother build, but the sight of Agron looking like a cross between a blind drag queen and a socialite the morning after, is worth more than gold. Hell, it's worth more than the Sun right now.

"He needs to be pretty." Thalia said seriously, looking at Agron's smear of lipstick with the kind of serious intent that only a strong-willed six year old is capable of. "He's going to the ball."

"Oh, is he gonna snag himself a prince then?" Nasir picks up the grocery bags, walking over to the kitchen counter to deposit them. He's got plenty of eggs and baking materials for Thalia - they're going to try making chocolate chip cookies this afternoon. Nasir predicts disaster, but hopefully it'll be an edible one.

"At least a _prince_ wouldn't mock my sartorial choices." Agron stands from his position by the lounge's coffee table, one hand keeping the tiara steady, and pouts at Nasir as he makes his way over to the breakfast nook.

"Oh, baby, I love your sartorial choices." Nasir presses a kiss to Agron's temple, Agron blushing, his pout fading. Thalia is at the TV, swapping out the DVD of _Mulan_ (Agron's favourite) for _The Princess and the Frog_ (Thalia's favourite).

"Come on, hubby," Agron says, pulling out bags of brown sugar and flour and butter from the grocery bags, packets of chocolate chips spilling out onto the counter, "we've got a little lady to entertain."

Nasir flicks Thalia on the nose when she comes looking for sweets. "Nope. You're gonna have to wait until you make them yourself, baby girl."

Thalia pouts - she looks so much like Agron sometimes Nasir can't believe it. "Okay. Bend down for a second, please."

Nasir does, and Thalia places a crown on his head. It's gold and plastic, tacky blue and red and green jewels stuck all around, but Nasir adjusts it carefully.

"There," Thalia says, dignified, "now you're a prince." She rushes off to start the DVD, flopping down happily into the oversized couch.

Agron is snickering behind him, and Nasir swats at him arm ineffectually - _the man has biceps the size of Christmas turkeys for God's sake_ \- before reeling him in close.

"So, you're a prince, I'm a princess..." Agron starts, grin beaming out, "anything you want to change about our life right now?"

Nasir adjusts Agron's tiara gently, firmly kissing Agron and wrapping his arms around his husband's waist. "Keep the crown and we'll talk."


End file.
